


It Should Have Been Peaches and Rainbows

by real_funny_bitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Silver Millennium Era, This is very poly ngl, but they also get resurrected so, idk why I'm even writting this, the main characters do die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_funny_bitch/pseuds/real_funny_bitch
Summary: Selene had a lot to deal with on top of preparing to become the Queen of the strongest and most prosperous alliance in the known universe such as brokering peace treaties, dealing with politics, dealing with her senshi, fighting off insane suitors, learning to properly wield the silver crystal, and meandering into war-zones to name a few. With her plate full, she really did not need whatever this coming darkness is.This is essentially my take on what would happen had the Silver Millennium never fallen. It's gonna be odd and diverge from the canon a lot, but I just wanted to explore the concept okay. Also, this is very poly so be warned.
Relationships: Sailor Galaxia/Queen Serenity, Sailor Senshi/Sailor Senshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: The Introduction of Queen Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you for stopping by and reading. I would like to give a warning that I may not upload new parts consistently, but I will try my best. This was just a little prologue and a set up to the story. 
> 
> Thank you again, and of course comments and feedback are always welcome.

“Princess Serenity, Madam Galaxia has returned.”

Serenity looked up at Guardian Cosmos, who was standing before her with her head bowed respectfully, and her staff held securely in her hand. She looked past her Guardian to see Galaxia standing just behind her, still in her golden senshi outfit with a tiny smirk on her face.

“She is still okay, my Guardian, you may be dismissed,” Serenity said with a smile as she stood up from the small table with a small wave of her hand. She watched the Guardian get a little pouty but left them anyway. Serenity smiled widely, a smile that was reciprocated by Galaxia who stepped forward and pulled Serenity into a deep kiss.

“Miss me?” Galaxia asked with a little smirk on her face as she pulled back, but didn’t remove her arms which were still firmly holding the smaller woman in front of her.

“Of course I did,” Serenity said, getting a little pouty. “You were gone way too long. You didn’t call me for the last two months! I fretted so much my guardian was about to go track you down herself!”

“Well, I’m very sorry I made you worry so much. I got preoccupied with Sailor Mau, you know how chatty that one can get,” Galaxia said giving Serenity another short kiss before she took a step back and took off her helmet to let her long ombré hair flow freely and watched Serenity make her way back to her table in the middle of the garden.

“Oh, little Mau, what am I going to do with that one? The child is a fantastic soldier, don’t get me wrong, and she seems to really enjoy it, but her attack seems to be running that little mouth of hers,” Serenity said exasperated and Galaxia chuckled as she took the seat across from Serenity and sat her helmet on the table.

Sailor Mau had been one of the few sailor senshi the couple had trained themselves. Galaxia remembered how torn up Serenity had been as Sailor Mau had been just a child when she had to take up the mantle of Sailor and Queen Mau after her mother, the queen, had unfortunately died in battle. At the time, her planet had been in the middle of a war with its sister planet. Overall, Serenity hadn’t been very happy about the situation. It was good, though, to see her feeling better about the child’s situation although, now that she was about twenty, she really couldn’t be considered a child anymore. She could still run her mouth like a pro, though.

“She’ll be fine,” Galaxia said with a wave of her hand. “She’s been trained very well. She may run her mouth a lot but at least now she can fight simultaneously.”

“You’re right,” Serenity said with a sigh and sat back and grabbed Galaxia’s hand. “I should probably go check on Cronis soon. I haven't heard from the queen or Cronis herself in awhile.”

“They're fine, Serenity. Cronis would have gotten a message through if something was wrong, I assure you of that. Plus, you told Guardian Cosmos that you would stay and help her protect the Galaxy Cauldron now that you have unlocked the Sailor Cosmos power until you had to go back home,” Galaxia said with a sigh and leaned on the hand that wasn’t in Serenity’ grasp.

“I don’t know...I just tend to check things more often when I get antsy,” Serenity said with a sigh, gripping the moon charm and the silver crystal that was clasped firmly around her neck. “I feel like something’s going to happen.”

“You feeling antsy isn’t really a good thing, you know,” Galaxia said sitting up. “You only feel antsy when something bad happens, and I mean colossal and universal sized bad. I mean like Chaos has reared its ugly head again bad.”

“I know, but I don’t think Chaos is truly the worst. As you know, there must always be an antithesis to good to maintain universal balance, but I fear that there is going to be a problem, and I don’t think it’s a Chaos problem. Is it on the universal scale? Probably not, but it still makes me uncomfortable,” she said sighing and brought Galaxia’s hand to her lips to place a gentle kiss on it

“When was the last time you heard anything of The Silver Millennium? That could be the source of your discomfort as you have the moon’s active star seed,” Galaxia said after a pause as Serenity seemed to stare off into the distance.

“I don’t know...My mother informed me of her and my father’s trip to Risallia to broker a trade agreement with them, but other than that I haven’t heard of anything,” Serenity said as she bit down on her lip.

“Hey,” Galaxia said, squeezing her hand. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together like we always do, okay?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Serenity said with a sigh before smiling at her love.

“Princess Serenity,” Guardian Cosmos said dashing in and bowing before the pair. “Sailor Chuu and Sailor Cocoon are here with someone else, and they would like to have an audience with you.”

“Oh,” Serenity said standing, grateful for something to take her mind off the bad feeling that was in her gut. “Take them to the cauldron, I'll meet them there.”

Guardian Cosmos curtsied and ran back to where she came and Serenity grabbed her staff and Galaxia stood up with her.

“It’s just Cocoon and Chuu, okay? I’ll go grab some tea and it will be ready for you when you get back from your meeting.” Galaxia kissed Serenity on the cheek before leaving and Serenity picked up her dress and made her way to the cauldron. 

Serenity passed through the gate to see Chuu’s little body facing the much taller Cocoon who was on the other side of a cloaked person, and all were under the ever watchful eye of Guardian Cosmos. Guardian Cosmos spotted her and immediately bowed, catching Cocoon’s eye, and she was quick to follow suit and pulled Chuu down onto one knee. The cloaked person turned around revealing a confused female face, but she was quick to follow Chuu and Cocoon’s lead.

“Madam Serenity, Thank you for seeing us,” Chuu’s tiny voice said and Serenity nodded and gestured for them to stand as she approached the three of them. Chuu and Cocoon stood and Cocoon helped the other woman up and the three of them moved out of the way. Serenity focused on the woman as she walked, and was surprised at what she saw.

The woman was very beautiful with her dark skin and long dark curly hair. A few strands of her hair were braided with golden ribbons that made her usually sparkling amber eyes pop. She was in a plain white dress and her visible skin, aside from her face, was tattooed with golden lines, a tradition practiced on Venus.

“Hallah?” Serenity asked quietly as she approached the cloaked Venusian woman. The woman usually had bright eyes that reminded Serenity of the sun, but now they seemed to have lost their brightness and were now filled with sadness and sorrow.

“Hello, Princess Serenity,” Hallah said sadly, but managed a smile for the princess. “I’m sorry to intrude, I know how you love your alone time.”

“That’s alright, Hallah, you know you’re always welcome,” Serenity said before she ran and hugged the older woman who managed a chuckle and returned Serenity’s hug.

“I’m sorry, my little crescent moon,” Hallah said quietly and Serenity stepped out of the embrace with a sigh.

“What happened?” Serenity gently asked Hallah, who just hung her head for a moment before looking up with teary eyes.

“Your father has passed on to the other side, Serenity, and I fear that your mother will follow him soon,” Hallah, one of your father’s lovers said. “And your cousin has taken this opportunity to try and seize the throne. The other monarchs said they wouldn’t recognize him as King, but the Lunarian court has been suspiciously quiet about everything. We fear they might follow him and tear apart the Alliance in the process.”

“Oh god...Hallah...shit,” Serenity said as she pulled Hallah back into her arms and held the woman she thought of as a mother tightly.

Serenity was never particularly close to her mother and father. Sure, they cared about each other, but it was more like how friends would care about each other, not parent and child. And of course their passing really hurt Serenity, it didn’t hurt her as much as it hurt Hallah. Hallah had been one of your father’s lovers and her and your mother had been best friends, so this ran deep for Hallah.

As for her cousin, Orion, he had been trying to seize the throne for years. His primary tactics had been to make Serenity seem uncommitted to The Silver Millenium because of her long time absence and his attempts to win over the Lunarian Court.

Every planet had their own personal courts made up of experts and high ranking nobles that were to advise their royals on the matters of their own planets, and that’s all they were, advisors. Unlike the Royal Court which consisted of all the monarchs, their heirs, and the sailor senshi, and was led by the Lunarian Queen and Heir, the personal courts had no real authority.

However, the Lunarian Court was notorious for having a superiority complex and trying to actually make decisions without their Monarch’s approval. There were a couple of times in her life Serenity had half a mind to call her father up and have a few of them tried for treason. Serenity wouldn’t put it past them to prop up Orion as King because Serenity already vowed to make major changes to the Lunarian Court.

“I’m sorry, Hallah,” Serenity said quietly, coming back to the present and focusing on Hallah. Hallah had pretty much been the one to raise Serenity at her home on Venus as Serenity’s parents, King Hyperion and Queen Makaria, had hardly ever been at the palace and Hallah had been designated as Serenity’s nanny. It hurt Serenity to know the grief that Hallah was going through right now.

“I’m sorry too, Serenity. I know this is going to be a hard time for you,” Hallah said as she pulled out of Serenity’s embrace and took a step back, but still held Serenity’s hand. “And I’ll be here with you through all of it.”

“Thank you, Hallah, and thank you two for bringing her to me safely,” Serenity said and pulled Cocoon and Chuu into a hug which her long time friends happily returned.

“It’s fine, Serenity, what are friends for?” Cocoon asked and Chuu nodded in agreement. The three broke off their embrace and Chuu and Cocoon looked at each other before looking back at Serenity.

“We’re sorry about your parents, Serenity,” Cocoon said and looked at you with sympathy in her eyes.

“We know you weren’t particularly close, but we know it probably stings...and we’re sorry your brother is trying to take your throne,” Chuu said, as Serenity sighed.

“It does, and thank you for your sympathy, but I don’t really have time to grieve right now. I’ve got to get home before my Kingdom falls apart,” Serenity said and Chuu and Cocoon nodded.

Serenity grabbed Hallah’s hand and made her way to find Galaxia and Guardian Cosmos, followed by Chuu and Cocoon so they could make their exit. Serenity found them and told them what was happening quickly, so they could get back home before there was no home to get back to if her cousin’s tendencies were anything to go off of.

….

“We’re approaching the edge of the system, darling. Will I be asked for identification?” Galaxia asked Serenity who had spaced out in the co-pilot’s seat next to her.

Hallah had fallen asleep in the Navigator’s seat a few hours ago and Galaxia was glad the woman was getting some sleep, she had looked extremely worn down, and her Serenity wasn’t looking much better.

“Hey, darling, I need to know if they’ll ask me for identification,” Galaxia said as she lightly shook Serenity and that seemed to break her out of her reverie.

“Oh, yes, don’t worry, I’ll handle that,” Serenity said and just in time for a masculine voice to come through the ship's voice communication system.

“You’re entering the Silver Alliance, state your name, identification code or referral number, business within the Alliance, and planet you plan to travel to,” the voice said and Serenity pressed the button to respond.

“This is Princess Serenity, Heir to the Throne of the Silver Millennium and The Silver Alliance, I don’t have either, I’m coming home due to the passing of my father, and I plan on going to the Silver Millennium or Luna, whichever you prefer,” Serenity said through the com before releasing the button.

“Sorry for the trouble, Your Highness, have a safe trip and we’re sorry for your loss,” the man said, and Serenity sighed as the ship flew past the large dark planet of Pluto.

Galaxia was able to easily make her way through the system and to the shining moon that was the Silver Millennium or Luna as the older generations still liked to call it. Galaxia got permission to go through the protective barrier that surrounded the whole moon, and landed the ship on one of the landing pads. Serenity quickly got up and exited the ship, in her sailor fuku, and Hallah wasn’t far behind her. Galaxia powered down the ship before exiting and standing behind Serenity and Hallah.

“Princess Serenity, Lady Hallah, it is good to see the both of you,” a servant said as he quickly made his way over to the ship followed by what looked to be technicians.

“Hello, Carver, by any chance do you know where Madam Travaha is, we need to gather the court,” Hallah said to the servant and he looked at her confused.

“We thought you already had them gathered? They’re in the King’s Wing meeting hall right now,” the servant said and all Hallah was able to get out was shit before Serenity had broken off into a sprint and Hallah wasn’t far behind her.

“Uh, thanks,” Galaxia said with an awkward thumbs up at the servant. “Take care of the ship, I love that ship.”

Galaxia ran off after Serenity and Hallah, leaving behind a very confused servant and a few technicians who just shrugged and got back to work.

“Serenity! Serenity, wait!” Hallah called as she grabbed Serenity and stopped her outside of the King’s meeting hall.

“Serenity, I should go in first and make sure that you aren’t walking into a trap or something,” Hallah said before she turned towards the door and slipped inside of the hall.

“Lady Hallah,” Lord Jovis, the conniving head of the court, said as he looked at the woman who had just entered. “What a surprise. We thought you had run off to take some time for yourself after the passing of your beloved.”

“Not exactly, Lord. I came to check on the preparation for the coronation and the funeral, so how are the preparations coming along?” Hallah asked as she looked around, stopping on Orion who was sitting at the end of the table.

“Well, Aunt Hallah, preparation for my coronation is coming along well, and so are the funeral preparations. Aunt Makaria passed while you were gone and we are planning on having their funeral together. Bury them together just as they lived their life,” Orion said almost cockily and Hallah raised her eyebrow.

“Hold on, did you just say your coronation?” Hallah asked and looked at Lord Jovis who stood in his chair and walked behind where Orion was sitting.

“Listen, Hallah-“

“That’s Lady Hallah to you, Lord Jovis, and you too Orion. I’m not your Aunt,” Hallah said sharply and Jovis sighed.

“Lady Hallah, I understand how much you loved that girl, but she’s not here to claim the throne, so we’ve got to give it to the next in line,” Jovis said and Hallah pursed her lips.

“But if the princess were here, you wouldn’t try and impede her ascension to the throne, would you?” Hallah asked and Jovis shook his head.

“You know I wouldn’t, Lady Hallah, I’d love to have the rightful Princess and Heir claim her birthright, but she’s not here and she hasn’t responded to any of our communications. She’s left us no choice,” Jovis said.

“Sorry I’m late,” Serenity said, walking into the room in all eight feet of her Lunarian glory, Galaxia following just behind with all her eight feet and one inch of galactic glory. Both were decked out in their sailor fukus, Galaxia in her golden metal armor with her helmet on and Serenity was in her full pure white Sailor Cosmos uniform. Galaxia had her sword strapped to her back while Serenity’s sceptre was standing just as tall and proud as she was.

“Oh my-“ Jovis said and walked towards the princess. “Princess Serenity! Oh what a joyous day!”

“Jovis,” Serenity said simply as she almost completely ignored the man and stepped passed the man, moving to where Orion was, and looked down at her snobbish cousin. “I think that’s my seat.”

Orion got up quickly, not even looking at Serenity as he moved out of the way, and Serenity sat down in the seat that he had vacated. Galaxia and Hallah shrugged at each other before moving to stand behind Serenity.

“Well, this should be fun.”


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene or Princess Serenity is in for some major changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around. As always thank you and questions, comments, and critique is always welcome!

“M’lady! M’lady, you must get up.”

“Okay! I’m up!” Selene said in response to being shaken awake and feebly pushed away whoever was shaking her.

Selene groaned as she sat up in her bed, her silver eyes heavy with sleep and her silver hair stuck to her face, poofed up, and tangled. Selene rubbed her eyes and let out a little yawn as her handmaiden, Naru, went to open the sheer white curtains to let some natural morning light into the room.

“Oh, what time is it Naru?” Selene asked as she swung her legs out from under her fluffy silver and blue blankets and onto the cold marble platform her bed was on.

“It’s daybreak, ma’am,” she said and brought Selene’s sheer pink robe over to her and Selene thanked her as she stuffed her feet into her fluffy white slippers and slipped her long robe over her short pink silk nightgown. Selene stood and pulled all her hair into a long ponytail as her only goal was to keep it out of her face. 

“Perfect,” Selene said as she grabbed her holo-computer off her nightstand and made her way towards the large marble doors that lead into her private wing.

“M’lady, where are you going? I’ve drawn your bath, you don’t want it to get cold! And Lady Luna is going to be here soon!” Naru called, but Selene was already out the door with her computer powered up and different documents and files running across the holographic screen.

Selene walked down the white hallway and took a left towards her private study. The right hall led to her private dining room and the two double doors in front of her lead to her formal meeting chambers. She turned, and as usual, stopped and looked away from the computer for a moment to look up at eight large doors that lead into plain, empty rooms in an empty hallway. The only thing that made them distinct from each other was that each door had one of the planetary symbols etched into it. Although Selene knew that they were getting filled soon, they had always made her lonely with their imposing emptiness

They were the primary reason she never used anything in her wing, and always ate with her mothers in their dining room, attended meetings in her mother’s meeting chambers, and if she needed to have a private audience, she always just had it in one of the many meeting chambers around the castle.

Selene just shook her head and continued on to her private study so that she could get some work done and hopefully ignore the day and the outside world entirely. She had heard two maids talking about the god forsaken event last night before bed, and she wished she hadn’t.

The rest of the sailor senshi were coming to the palace tomorrow to officially serve at her side. Selene was also turning eighteen which means, if she thought she had duties and responsibilities now, she was very much mistaken. She already got wind that she was getting to broker her very first trade agreement in two days, and had the honor of planning her mom’s birthday that was in two weeks. She was also going to become the bearer of the silver crystal which should be fun.

Selene sighed and entered her study and shut the door behind her. She walked around her large desk and sat in the fluffy chair behind her light colored desk with a sigh and hooked up her computer to the mini mainframe built into her desk, and what she had been looking at on the holographic computer screen was now projected up in front of her.

Selene got in about a solid hour of studying advanced case law before she began to hear commotion outside her door followed by three sharp knocks. The petite woman sighed and squeezed her long, pointed ears before calling for the person to come in as she shut off the mainframe and her personal computer.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry I’m late, Artemis and I were dealing with some things your mother requested- oh my god!” Luna, your head of staff and one of your advisors, said once she got a good look at Selene who was still in her robe and slippers, had tangled and messed up hair, and hadn’t taken her bath yet.

“I told you, Lady Luna...” Naru said with a slight grimace. The red head looked at Selene with sympathy in her eyes and Selene appreciated it. Luna was not going to go easy on her.

“Princess Serenity, what...you were supposed to be ready for hair and makeup by now! Good lord, Selene, I don’t usually say this, but you need to pull your head out of the computer and get ready,” Luna said with a sigh and ran her hands down her face. “Listen, I’m having to cancel your morning and midday lessons, and Galaxia is probably cancelling your evening training, so you have all day to do whatever you want, just please let me get you ready.”

Selene sighed and nodded, letting Luna and Naru take her back to her room and get her ready for the day. First, she got into the bath and made sure she was clean, and then she got dried off and put on her white, Chinese styled archive robes. She decided that she could spend her day with the Mistress in the Archives, and to go in as a Lady of the Archives, she had to be wearing her special robes.

Luna applied a light amount of makeup to Selene’s face and Naru put her hair in its usual style, down but her bangs were pulled into two thick buns on the back of her head. Luna allowed her to forego the tiara and wrapped a thick piece of white fabric over her head as a headband/head wrap type thing. After this, Luna released the two girls to go to the archives, and Selene was grateful.

She’d be able to successfully avoid the world that was preparing for her for the day there.

The Archives were down further in the palace because they went deep under the moon’s surface, so Selene and Naru made their way down to the crystal doors that lead into The Archives.

“Well, Naru, I’m going to be in here for awhile,” Selene said as she stopped in front of the crystal doors, knowing Naru wasn’t allowed inside. “You can go do whatever you would like. I’ll dispatch a guard to come retrieve you when I’m ready to go to bed tonight.”

“Of course, Selene,” Naru said with a small curtsy. “I will make sure to come pick you up promptly.”

Selene waved at Naru before with a bright smile before pushing her way into the Archives and pulling herself into a more serious state. She made her way into the large crystal room that acted almost as a lobby or a central area where all the telepads between the eight other planets were, and had the staircase that led down into what would be considered the actual archives.

Selene bowed to a few of the higher ups within the Archives as she walked towards the large crystal stairway in the center and made her way down into the archives. She had decided she was going to remind herself of planetary etiquette within the Alliance, and made her way around to sections on the other planets and pulled all the information she would need to keep herself occupied for a couple of hours.

She was walking to a table to sit down and get to work, when she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. The woman was the only one not in the mandatory robes, and was instead wearing black armor pieces with dark purple Grecian robes pulled overtop and the silver crest of Saturn pinning the robes. Selene smiled and walked towards the woman who seemed to be deep in thought as she stared at the holo-computer screen in front of her with dark purple eyes.

“Hello, Princess Saturn, is this seat taken?” Selene asked with a radiant smile, and the woman looked up once she heard Selene’s voice and smiled.

“Ah, Lady Amarynthia, I was wondering where you were. And, please, sit,” Saturn said and Selene smiled as she set her computer and all the information disks down before taking a seat next to Saturn.

“Sorry, I‘ve been a bit distracted today. So, what are you being ‘forced’ to read today?” Selene asked teasingly as she leaned on the table, still looking at Saturn with a smirk, and propped her head up with her hand.

“Troop formations and battle strategies of the early Silver Millennium,” Saturn said, following up her statement by making a gagging sound that made Selene laugh.

“That’s rough. I’ve had to read those before and they are not fun,” Selene said and Saturn shook her head.

“When I found out I was going to be a senshi, the picture that popped into my head wasn’t really an image of me sitting in an ancient library day in and day out reading things that don’t seem to pertain to my job,” Saturn said with a sigh.

“What was the image that popped into your head?” Selene asked and Saturn shrugged as she leaned back in her chair looking up, her short black hair swishing around as she did so.

“I don’t know to be honest. When I was younger, it was fighting weird looking monsters and protecting my home, but as I grew up, I think it became more an image of me protecting and advising a princess who would keep everyone safe...I think the only thing that stayed the same were the weird monsters,” Saturn said causing the both of you to chuckle as Selene thought on Saturn’s words.

When Selene first learned that she was the princess what she did was not what popped into her mind either. She spent a significant amount of her time on Mercury growing up because that’s where kids were sent to go to school. Selene had heard stories from Princess Mercury’s sister and the Crown Princess of what she was having to do such as learn to throw balls and parties, and find a husband. To say the least, she hadn’t been looking forward to learning to be a princess. However, Serenity discovered very quickly that she was not destined to be like normal princesses since her first day of training consisted of her getting balls of fire shot at her in a battle simulation and Luna beginning to teach her about how to write a formal trade agreement. Her point was that she understood Saturn.

“Well, I hope you aren’t let down by the duties you have in real life, Royal Bodyguard Saturn,” Selene said and Saturn shook her head with a sigh.

“I doubt that I will have as much fun being a glorified bodyguard and babysitter as I would have had fighting weird monsters across the system,” Saturn said and Selene chuckled.

“Hey, Saturn!” 

Selene and Saturn looked over to where the shout had come from and Selene smiled at the three girls that were making their way over, guessing that they were three of five outer senshi if Selene was remembering the planetary colors correctly.

Selene noticed as they got closer that they were all very tall people. Selene had thought that she was tall at six foot, but then she had met Saturn who was seven foot and some change, and two of the other senshi were probably taller than Saturn. The shortest even had at least a good five inches on Selene.

The one that had shouted was very intimidating to Selene for the sole reason that she looked like she could stomp her into the ground with minimal effort. The look on her face was more lackadaisical than the emerald haired woman next to her. Her blonde hair was cropped, and her dark blue eyes seemed to be lazily scanning the room and Selene, particularly Selene. She, however, had quite a few visible scars and the navy symbol of Uranus on her head. 

The shortest one seemed the most calm and serene out of all of them. Her teal hair loosely flowed just past her shoulders, her green eyes seemed peaceful like a still sea, and she, like Saturn, was quite the lethe figure as opposed to Uranus who had quite a bit of muscle. She didn’t have any visible scars, but the turquoise insignia of Neptune was on her forehead.

The last woman just gave off a generally mysterious and serious aura that was kind of off putting. The emerald haired woman seemed to be boring holes into Selene with her piercing magenta eyes and the matching magenta insignia of Pluto on her forehead. She, like the blonde, had a few scars on her visible skin.

All three of them were wearing outfits similar to Saturn. They were all wearing the armour pieces with grecian styled robes over top that were pinned with the silver crests of their respective planets. Pluto was wearing dark green armour and black robes, Uranus was wearing golden armor with navy blue robes, and Neptune was wearing silver armor with turquoise robes.

“What are you guys doing here?” Saturn asked with a smile as she stood to greet her fellow senshi and friends.

“We felt bad that you have to come to the Lunarian archives alone all the time, so we decided to come and join you since we have the day off,” Sailor Pluto said, a smile gracing her face and somewhat killing her off putting aura, as the three reached the table and exchanged hugs with Saturn.

“So you must be the pretty Lady of the Archives Saturn has told us so much about,” Uranus said teasingly and Selene was glad she was wearing enough foundation that the blush that rose to her face wouldn’t be that obvious, and she could see that Saturn was blushing out of the corner of her eye. She also caught Saturn socking Uranus in the shoulder hard enough to make the blonde yelp.

“Well, I don’t know about all of that, but I am Lady Amarynthia of the Royal Archives. You must be Princess Uranus,” Selene said politely and held out her hand for Uranus to shake with a slight bow of her head.

“Well, I’ve begun to go by Sailor Uranus these days. I’ve assumed that we won’t be needing the titles of Princess at our new jobs,” Uranus said with a smile and shook Selene’s hand. Selene moved and greeted both Neptune and Pluto before sitting back down at the table, now between Neptune and Saturn.

“So, I hear that you guys will be coming to the wonderful Lunar Kingdom tomorrow. Are you excited?” Serenity asked and the senshi looked between each other with small smiles and a few shrugs.

“Well, we are all going to miss our homes, you know, but...our other life alternative as princesses that weren’t heirs to the throne were to be pawns in alliances that would be formalized through marriage. In the end, being a senshi beats being married off to god knows who,” Pluto said and Selene blanched.

“That’s...a bit morbid, I’m sorry,” Selene said and Neptune shook her head with a small laugh.

“We’re sorry, Lady Amarynthia, we do tend to have darker senses of humor and poke fun at tougher subjects. I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable,” Neptune said and Selene shook her head no.

The next few hours passed pleasantly. Although Selene and Saturn were the only ones doing any real studying, Selene had liked being in the company of the four senshi. Even when they were recounting a story or poking fun at each other, things Selene didn’t really partake in as she didn’t know three of them that well, she still enjoyed listening. She felt the five of them had connected in the few hours at the archives and she was happy for it. Maybe when they met for real soon it would be easier since they knew her.

“Hey,” Selene heard behind her and jumped when she saw an extremely tall Jovian woman standing behind her. “Let’s go, you’re late for the meeting King Cronus called yesterday for all the senshi to attend.”

The Jovian woman was quite beautiful with her piercing green eyes, brown hair that had a few braids in it and was pulled into a low ponytail, and she was wearing the same clothes as the other senshi were wearing, but her armor was silver like Neptune’s and her robes were a pretty green color that was lighter than Pluto’s. She had the silver crest of Jupiter pinning some of her robes and the green insignia of Jupiter on her forehead.

“Shit, sorry,” Saturn said as she stood up along with the other senshi that had previously sat around the table, panicking as she tried to pick up all her information chips. “We’re coming.”

“Hey, I’ve got them,” Selene said gently as she stood up and grabbed the chips out of Saturn’s hands and put them next to her own before turning to address all the senshi she had been sitting with. “Thank you for keeping us company, today. Safe travels, and I hope we get to see each other for real tomorrow.”

“Bye, Thia, and I will make sure to come and find you,” Saturn said and then smirked behind her. “And I guess I’ll bring those losers with me.”

“Rude,” Uranus said playfully before she pulled a giggling Selene into a side hug. “Stay sharp, we’ll come find you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Lady Amarynthia, it was lovely to meet you, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Neptune said and gave Selene a small bow before Pluto stepped forward and held out her hand with a smile.

“It’s been our pleasure, Lady Amarynthia,” Pluto said, and Selene shook the Princess’ hand and watched as she joined the now complete group that was the five outer senshi. They seemed to chat for a moment before all five left to go upstairs and warp to wherever their meeting was.

Selene sighed and sat back down, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

….

Selene was two seconds from losing all of her marbles.

“Princess Serenity, are you okay?” Naru asked tentatively as the two walked down the hallway towards Queen Serenity’s dining chambers for breakfast. Naru knew what an annoyed Selene looked like, and she saw all the signs clear as day on the petite woman’s face. She had the pulled back ears, the small crease in between her eyebrows just below her crescent moon, the signature, patented Selene scowl, and with how tightly she was gripping the moon wand in her hands told Naru everything.

“I’m just...stressed,” she said a bit tersely, realizing how tense she was and relaxing her face and her hands. “However, if one more person tells me happy birthday, I’m going to lose my marbles.”

“Happy birthday, Princess!” two servants said happily at the same time, giving Selene a quick bow. The two moved along their way, leaving Selene with a severely annoyed look and Naru to roll her eyes.

“I’m so sorry you’re upset about your birthday, Selene,” Naru said sarcastically and a small smile broke out on the taller woman’s face as she rolled her eyes.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Selene asked Naru playfully as the girl moved to open the dining hall door for Selene.

“Of course, Your Highness, who else would want to spend time with you?” Naru said and Selene’s mouth dropped in offense when she opened the door. Selene quickly shut her mouth and replaced it with a graceful smile as she stepped into the dining hall.

“Your Majesty, Queen Consort Galaxia, Consort Dowager Hallah, I would like to present Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity,” Naru said as she followed Selene in and bowed, Selene following, but just bowing with her head as opposed to Naru, who was bowed at the waist.

Selene didn’t have time to raise her head before she was crushed in a tight hug. Selene felt her lungs get crushed as she felt herself get picked up off the ground, and twirled around. So, she was dizzy and even she, who needed almost no air to breathe, was struggling to get anything into her lungs.

“Look at my little Moonbeam!” Galaxia said loudly, making it obvious in her voice that she either is crying or was crying at some point. “She’s all big and grown up! Ready to take on the world and do what she was born to!”

“I know!” Serenity said loudly, crying also if the tears that were soaking Selene’s dress were anything to go by. “I don't think I’m ready for my little Moonbeam to be all grown up and go out into the world to make her own path!”

“Um..” Selene said from where she was being smothered by her distraught mothers and their tears. “I’m not really going anywhere, moms...I can’t leave the palace, Luna won’t let me…”

“Girls, girls,” a woman said and Selene thanked her lucky stars when she saw her Grandma Hallah come around the table with a bright smile on her face as she looked at Selene. “I’m not ready to lose my only grandchild to the next life, let her breathe.”

Selene was grateful when both of her mothers released her and instead looked down at her lovingly with their tear streaked faces, her grandmother joining the fray as well. Selene smiled at them all from where she was sitting on the floor with Hallah kneeling down to be on their level also.

“We know you aren’t going anywhere, Moonbeam...but it’s just kind of weird to think about everything that’s changing around here now that you’re of age. You’re going to be second-in-command of the entire Alliance, you’re going to be a diplomat, and a true princess. Not to mention Sailor Moon and the wielder of The Legendary Silver Crystal,” Serenity said excitedly, wiping the tears from her eyes, and Selene grimaced.

“Thanks for the reminder,” Selene mumbled.

She wasn’t exactly against her birthday, but she also wasn’t extremely excited. She had been assisting in the affairs of state and military since she could speak. She’s even brokered a trade deal mostly by herself, but now she has to deal with the responsibility she didn’t really have to deal with before. There was no real falling back on her mothers for support, and now others were looking to her for guidance and help.

“What’s with the long face, Moonbeam?” Galaxia said, her smile faltering as she looked at the look on Selene’s face.

“Well...It’s just that I’m a little scared about what all of this really means. Before now, all I had to do was stand around, look pretty, and be a warrior, but now...now I have to make decisions, plan balls, lead the Lunarian court, make and oversee peace treaties, lead armies...I don’t think that i can do it,” Selene said as she pulled her legs to her chest.

“I’ve got this,” she heard Galaxia say quietly before she felt an arm wrap around her and someone, probably Galaxia, pull Selene into her side. Selene looked up at her mom who was looking down at her with love and understanding.

“You know what I had to do before I married your Mama, Moonbeam?” Galaxia asked and Selene shook her head no as Selene looked up at her mom. “Well, Moonbeam, all I had to do was roam aimlessly around the universe, and beat the shit out of things. Then, I had to formally marry your mother and become the Queen Consort, and become a General, and rage wars against empires that threatened my people, manage the court while you were young, deal with Alliance politics, and more.”

“How did you do it? Go from working by yourself to working on behalf of the Alliance and the trillions of people that live here?” Selene asked and she almost punched her mom when the ombre haired, golden eyed woman just shrugged.

“I don't really know. As I stood up on that altar, I was petrified. I thought that I had gone insane, and that your Mama had gone insane for wanting to marry me as opposed to someone who, I don’t know, knew how to run this place, but...I knew in my heart that this was what I was meant to do, that I ended up exactly where I’m meant to be. Whether it made sense or not, I knew I was doing the right thing by following my heart, and if I did, with your Mama, that I could do just about anything.”

“...Do you think I can do it?” Selene asked and Galaxia chuckled.

“Of course,” Galaxia said as Serenity came to sit on Selene’s other side. “We both think you’re going to do amazingly.”

“Um, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Queen Consort Galaxia, and Consort Dowager Hallah, I hate to break up this moment, but your food is getting cold and we have a tight schedule to keep. All of you have to be at a very important private ceremony very soon.”

Selene looked up at Luna, the head of her staff and her head advisor, who was gesturing at the table where the food was set out and the chef and an assistant were kind of looking at each other with confusion. 

“Lady Luna is right my dears,” Hallah said as she stood up with the help of one of her handmaidens that had rushed over to help her. “We have a big day ahead of us, and to do that we need to get some food in our stomachs.”

Galaxia pushed herself to her feet, and helped Serenity to hers along with one of Serenity’s handmaidens. Hallah and Naru helped get Selene to her feet, trying to keep her white dress clean and intact. Naru started fixing Selene’s tiara, and then the white wing hair clips in her hair, and then made sure that the white ball gown she was wearing fell like it was supposed to, and Selene finally pushed her hand away when Naru went for the giant bun on the back of her head where all her hair had been piled.

“Naru, I’m fine, I look fine,” Selene said and Naru gave her a look before escorting Selene to her seat at her mother’s left side, next to Luna. 

Breakfast went well, although Selene participated significantly less than she normally would. Hallah and Serenity spoke a bit about stories from Serenity’s childhood, Galaxia told a few stories from her travels, and Luna, Artemis, Galaxia, and Selene all spoke about their experiences on Mau and with Sailor Mau. Selene laughed and spoke when appropriate, but her heart wasn’t in it. She was too worried about what came next.

“Your Majesty, it’s time,” Luna said and the table immediately became more serious as all eyes landed on Selene and her mother. 

“Thank you, Luna,” Serenity said and stood, Selene following her mother’s lead and standing as well. “Follow me, Princess Serenity.”

Selene dutifully followed her mother out of the dining hall, her head bowed and her hands gripped tightly around the moon wand. The pair walked through the empty halls of the Silver Millennium silently until they reached the throne room where two royal guards were stationed. They were the only two other people that Selene had seen, which just made everything way more ominous than it already was.

The two guards opened the doors for the two women to pass through before quickly shutting the large white doors behind them. Selene looked around at the familiar throne room that seemed even more regal and imposing under the circumstances. It was a large, open marble room that had swirling silver symbols and shapes inlaid in the floor. There were large marble columns to the sides for decoration with silver silk wrapped around them. They looked like they held up the glass ceiling that gave way to the brilliant starry sky. The other windows had been pushed open to let a gentle, artificial breeze in that caused the sheer white curtains to wave gently.

Selene sighed and relaxed a bit as she and Serenity walked towards the raised platform where four thrones were sitting. The platform had two levels, the first part of the platform was up a few steps and on either side were wide silver thrones, both with an opal carved moon insignia on top, and those were the thrones for the heir and their spouse. Up a few more steps was the tallest point of the platform, where two magnificent marble and golden thrones sat proudly, a golden carved moon insignia on top of them. Off to the sides up on small platforms were eight more plain thrones with each of the planetary symbols where the senshi would sit.

Selene and Serenity walked up to the top of the platform and through two big wide doors that Selene had always been told she wasn’t allowed through. Selene’s eyes widened when she walked into the domed room with a giant chunk of crystal sitting in the center and a pedestal sat right in front of it.

“Welcome to the Chamber of Prayer, Selene. This is where the Crystal Tower is housed and where the holy sword, the weapon of the leader of the senshi, is kept. This room protects us, and, should something terrible befall the kingdom, all you need to do is pray to the tower and it shall lend you its power,” Serenity said before pausing and taking the necklace that had the Silver Crystal on it. “This place is also where, for centuries, the Silver Crystal has been passed down from generation to generation...I’m proud to say that you and I will continue this tradition.”

Selene nodded and handed the Moon Wand to her mother and bowed at the waist before her mother.

“Princess Serenity, today I bestow you with the Legendary Silver Crystal as the Heir to the Silver Millennium, and all the responsibility that comes with wielding this power,” Serenity said as she clasped the Silver Crystal around Selene’s neck. “I also bestow upon you new powers to channel and protect this power with. I bestow upon you the Moon Rod and the Crystal Star transformation broach.”

Selene stood back up straight and clipped the broach on the bow that was in the top of her sleeveless white gown and gripped the Moon Rod with both of her hands and looked up at her mother, the fear she felt probably clear in her eyes.

“Oh, my dear Moonbeam,” Serenity said softly as she placed her hand on Selene’s cheek. “Everything has changed…”


End file.
